Fallen Angels Meet Satan's Spawns
by iCumFawked
Summary: Panty and Stocking, two fallen angels, switch places with Yukio and Rin Okumura, Satan's spawns. The demons and angels switch places for today, learning how to train like eah other, how will things go out? Will the twins get Heavens for Panty and Stocking? Will Panty and Stocking be able to train like the twins without any complaints? It only gives mea slot for both anime sorreh.


A/N: Hey guys, letting you know that Shiro's alive in this one but also the twins are demons, yes mind fuck WELCOME TO ET :3

* * *

Wind blew harshly around the messy house in Daten City. Moans were heard from next door from a specific black and purple room while a pale girl tried her hardest to sleep with her idiot of a sister had her fun fucking some guy like she does every night. Soon enough, both girls dropped through the floor to wind up in a church to meet a negro man with a quite large afro. Five maybe six guys left one bed that belonged to a certain blonde, Panty and while the other bed had a tired girl, rubbing her eyes to see, she fixed her messy bangs so they were straight again and glared at her sister. Panty took notice of this of course and gave her a sly grin.

"What's the matter Stockin'?"

Said girl turned her head, hair flaring along her purple sheets.

"Nothing."

The naked blonde scooted closer and nudged her sister's shoulder.

"Ne, ne, Stockin' why are you so down~? It's Saturday! No need to deal with geek boy today!"

The older angel wrapped her arms around the goth's thin waist. The younger just sighed and pushed her sister off without any trouble surprisingly.

"Listen angels, you're to go to a new dimension called Assiah. You will wind up in another monastery while I come with you. Understand me?"

Both teens huffed and nodded. Stocking looked up at the Negro and cocked her head.

"But why another dimension?"

Garterbelt snorted, "There's demons lurking around for you to kill, no bitching about it!"

Both teens groaned and dipped their heads back, annoyed.

* * *

Two rays of light beamed at the monastery that the twins lived in when they weren't in school.

A boy with glasses and three moles on his face with brunette, brushed neatly hair and beryl eyes, jumped from a girl with blonde, messy hair landed on his desk, sitting with legs open. His older brother, Rin jumped as another girl with straight, purple hair with pink beneath that when to her ankles, legs crossed landed on top of him on his chest.

"Ugh! What the fuck…?"

The pale girl looked under her to find a boy with also pale skin, sapphire eyes, cerulean hair and sharp canines groaning from the new weight on him. The Lolita dressed girl got up and stood in front of the bed.

"Sorry."

The younger brother, Yukio looked terrified as he was being molested by the blonde, touching his crotch and groping his chest.

"N-Nii-san…"

Rin sat up and saw the scene in front of him, the older twin couldn't help but fall back on his back and burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Damn Yukio, you're just popular!"

Said boy pushed the teenager back, falling out of his chair and onto his back.

"Uwah!"

Shiro, the twins' adopted father walked in laughing heartedly with a tall negro next to him.

"T-tou-san, what're going on here…?"

The grey haired man looked over at the site in front of him and chuckled.

"We're going to another dimension."

Rin looked dumbfounded, "We're going to Gehenna…why…?"

The older male pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"No, Rin…I wouldn't let you boys either…We're going to Daten City while these three stay in Assiah. You four are going to learn how to train differently than you normally do. Rin give me your sword and Yukio, give me your guns."

Both boys looked at the girls, they shrugged as they didn't know either. The two males handed their weapons to their father hesitantly. Shiro took them and looked back at Garterbelt.

"Try not to make a mess…these two already make enough messes."

"Father!"

"What the hell, old man!"

The priest just chuckled and turned back to the two.

"All right lets go."

The Paladin grabbed the twins' wrists, bringing them to their door. Shiro grabbed a blue and white key from his chain and entered the key through the holed, turned it, and opened the door so it revealed another monastery.

"Bye now."

* * *

"All right you two, there's a ghost luring around town. He's creating multiple clones, luring people as impersonating their loved ones. Once they have them full enough in their trust, they eat them."

Yukio hugged his legs and spoke up, "So, sort of like a shape shifter?"

Shiro nodded, "Exactly. You both are going to have to work together to exterminate it."

The twins huffed and nodded in sync.

"But how are we gonna kill the thing if it's transformed a loved one _and_ we don't have our weapons?"

Shiro smirked, "Number one, we're the only ones here in Daten City that are from Assiah so that's easy and I'll be with you two the entire time from behind. Number two, here."

Rin received a pair of thigh-high, cyan and black striped stockings, landing on his lap while Yukio received a pair of black boxers, looking like the ones he normally has.

"Put those on and you'll both need new clothes if you're gonna be using those weapons because it's going to be extremely hard with Yukio in pants."

Yukio held up a hand, "Wait, a pair of underwear and stockings are our weapons? Father…what exactly are you trying to make us do…?"

Shiro just smirked and pointed up, "Upstairs, there are some clothes for you boys to wear, Yukio has the red door while Rin has the black one. Go get changed and come back down here. And be sure you have your stockings and boxers on."

The two nodded slightly and got up to go change.

* * *

_*~*In Assiah*~*_

Panty groaned in what she found herself having to wear. Another _damn_ uniform.

"It's fucking Saturday! Why are we in these clothes?"

Both girls wore a white dress shirt with a big, black and red striped bow wrapped around their necks. They had a beige sweater with a little pink cape with a black stripe hung over their shoulders. The sisters had different socks, Stocking with black knee-high ones and Panty with white thigh-high ones. Both girls wore black mary-jane flats. Neither of the girls seemed to be happy with what they were wearing.

"You angels are going to attending Cram classes today. You'll both need weapons if you're going to fight demons."

Garterbelt threw two black guns at with polished wooden sides at Panty and threw a regular katana at Stocking.

"Can't we just use our powers…?"

"No. The boys are using your powers while you'll be training like how they do."

Panty groaned, "Ugh. Again why the fuck do we have to do this?"

Garterbelt crossed his arms, "Those boys are special and can exterminate any demon like you girls and could probably get more coins for you."

Stockings turquoise eyes shot alive, "Really?"

The priest nodded and crossed his arms, "So I suggest you do a good job for the twins because they're doing a lot."

The blonde huffed and sat down on the brunette's bed that went by Yukio. She thought about the boy, he was a very good looking boy and enjoyed the eyes he had. They were special because he had a red slit in the middle of his pupil and that's what caught the angel's attention. Stocking sat on the other demon's bed that went by Rin. The goth thought he looked a bit cute the way he had tiny fangs and one just seemed to pop out more than the other. Both girls blushed and rubbed their legs together.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Now."

* * *

_*~*Daten City*~*_

The twins tried their hardest not to expose any part of their body that men could stare at. Yukio tried his hardest to keep is legs crossed but the skirt he was wearing was really short and able to expose his raven boxers. Rin on the other hand tried his hardest to keep his stockings up as they kept rolling down and every time the elder twin tried to bend down and fix them, his own skirt would fly up and men would stare at his ass.

"Father…why do we have to wear these clothes…?"

Shiro looked at his adopted son and looked at the outfit he was wearing while petting a sleeping Kuro. Yukio had a short ruffled white shirt on that had a belt that had two red hearts adorn at his hip. He had red knee-high converse on and a red belly shirt on. Honestly, even though Yukio had the manlier looks, he looked like a girl, just flat chested. Rin had a black and cyan Lolita outfit on. His upper half had a black long sleeved shirt on that had ruffles down his chest and at the collar of his neck. His wrists had had a white collar on it that rolled up and at the hem had little ruffles. He had a cyan bow tied around his neck that matched his stockings. His lower half also had a big cyan bow around his waist that had a big bow at his mid back. His skirt was also black with white ruffles at the hem and covered some parts of his stockings that were also covered up by knee-high black boots.

"Like I said, it'll be difficult for Yukio with pants on and Stocking likes Lolita clothes while Panty likes anything that fits."

The twins huffed and dipped their heads back to look at the sky.

"Do you guys remember what to say when slaying the ghost?"

Both twins nodded and looked over at their adopted father, heads back up. They both spoke in sync with each other.

"O' wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo; Receive judgment from the garb of the Holy Virgin; cleansed of worldly impurities; return to Heaven and Earth. Repent!"

Shiro smiled and ruffled both boys' hair and wondered how the girls were doing in the Cram school.

* * *

_*~*Assiah*~*_

Renzou Shima drooled over the two girls that sat where Rin and Shiemi usually sit. He had never seen the two before and wanted to fuck them both senseless on that desk. Of course the angels were oblivious to the teen staring at them. The two just tried their hardest to pay attention for the twins and couldn't use their powers while exterminating a demon. The sisters huffed when the teacher finally left but came in another teacher. Panty and stocking slammed their heads on the table.

'_How long is this gonna last?'_

Stocking lifted her head when she heard the teacher say that they were going to train. The pale girl grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and tied it around her hair so she had a ponytail in now. She grabbed her sister's wrists when she saw the class filing out.

"Come on, Panty. We're moving to another room."

The blonde groggily got up and scuffed her feet on the tile while her little sister was in front, dragging her behind. The angels finally caught up with the Cram class and followed them into a gym.

"All right, I'll be letting out some demons for you children. Now who would like to go first?"

Panty immediately raised her and her sister's hand, "We'll go!"

Tsubaki-sensei nodded and opened a cage for a demon to come out. It didn't seem like much to the angels but when it grew in size the two shrunk back a bit but realized that they had weapons, just not their regular ones sadly. Panty grabbed the guns that were on her thighs while Stocking grabbed her katana from her black sheathed cover.

"Now don't slash it! Pierce it!"

Stocking heard her teacher and nodded. The tail was about to slap down on the goth when she stabbed it with her weapon while panty ran around shooting it, trying to find it's weak spot. The angels finally found it, the back. The blonde grabbed the sniper from her back _(A/N: Yes, she also has Yukio's sexy ass sniper too :3) _and aimed at the center of the blue demon and shot at it. The demon fell down, dead. The sisters smiled triumphantly and put their weapons away. What could they say? Being a fallen angel and trying to get back up to heaven from practicing made the girls stronger than anyone else in the room. Everyone looked amazed even Izumo, who was a very stuck up teen with violet hair like Stocking's. The angels climbed up the latter to where the class was and sat against a wall.

* * *

_*~*Daten City*~*_

"Wait! So are you telling us we gotta _strip_ to slay this ghost?"

Shiro nodded, "Yes, just your boxers and your stockings."

The twins gulped and shuddered at the thought.

"Father, what if people are out and staring…?"

"It's not like it's going to make a difference, you'll be leaving after you exorcise this ghost."

A black and red Minotaur threw a trash can and almost hit Yukio, luckily he ducked and the can crashed against an old building. Shiro stood up and pointed at the animal.

"That's the ghost. Be prepared!"

Poles came down and the twins were immediately on a platform _(A/N: FLY AWAY NOW~ xD)_.White halos wrapped above the twins' heads while they put their hands next to them to pull their halos down their body when they pulled their arms back down. Yukio was adorn in a snug crisp white chest top that had a pink heart on his breast plate along with frills at the top hem. His shoulders had small angel wings that attached to a golden band that also lead to the heart. His neck was adorn by a golden collar. His upper arms were wrapped also in golden bands. His hands and wrist were covered in crisp white gloves with golden bands on his wrist and middle finger. His bottom had a white frilly layered skirt on with a sash that had two pink hearts on his hips, attached onto the sash. He had golden heel sandals that looked like what Ancient Greeks would wear. The sandals were adorn with little wings on the side of the brunette's ankles. Rin had a striped baby blue and white dress on. The collar wrapped around his neck like a collar while a grey frilly corset snugged at his stomach. At Rin's lower back he had a white bow tied tightly while his hips was adorn with big white bows that had a turquoise heart attached to them along with another one on his breast plate. At the hem of the dress where the satanic spawn's thighs were, the hem was adorn in little frills, giving the smaller's thighs a cuter look to them. His stockings had turned into leg warmers covering his opened toed heels and were also striped with white and baby blue. Rin's arms and hands had grey loves that stopped just below his shoulder and at his middle finger with a silver band wrapped around it while his wrists were adorn in thin white bangles. The small teen had a cyan bow on the top of his head, giving him more girly features.

Yukio grabbed the hem of his boxers, rear pressed against the pole behind him while Rin jumped and spun on the pole, taking off one of his stockings.

"O' wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo; Receive judgment from the garb of the Holy Virgin; cleansed of worldly impurities; return to Heaven and Earth. Repent!"

The black cotton of Yukio's boxers had turned into a blue and white gun while Rin's stockings turned into a blue and white katana. The younger twin shot at the minotaur, after Rin had slashed it multiple times.

"_Damn you angels!"_

Rin smirked as the demon shattered into pieces and a church bell rang loudly.

'_Too bad we're demons.'_

Eight coins fell from the sky and Shiro immediately pick them up as the twins went back into the clothes they changed in.

"I'll be giving the Heavens to Garterbelt, let's go back now."

* * *

_*~*Assiah*~*_

"Eight Heavens, great job!"

Rin and Yukio flopped on their beds with red faces, they had to do _that_ to kill a demon and get money for the angels.

"Thank you Shiro."

Panty jabbed Yukio's back, "Did you take care of Black Lace?"

The brunette looked up at the blonde, "Who in the hell is Black Lace?"

"My gun, dip shit!"

"Oh, yes I took care of it, it's perfectly fine."

Panty smirked and ruffled the neat hair, "Thank you."

The younger teen nodded and slammed his face back into his pillow. Stocking was stroking the navy hair that belonged to Rin Okumura. The demon's tail swished this way and that from the touches he was receiving. Soon the petting stopped because the angels and Garterbelt had to go back to Daten City.

The demons sat up and waved at the angels good-bye.

Soon Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt, and the green little zipper dog named Chuck, left to go back to Daten city and soon the twins slammed their faces back into their pillows and fell asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
